


Paradise of the Sea

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 'Palace of the Ocean' AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mermaid Kanata, Public Sex, Water Sex, Xenophilia, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: Souma has heard ofningyo- fish with monstrous human faces - but the gorgeous pink-robed creature before him could not be further from the stories.





	Paradise of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this AU are adults. [Title from Souma's Palace of the Ocean card.](https://enstars.info/scout/palace-of-the-ocean)

Souma treads lightly, sand crunching softly under his sandals. The pole over his shoulder is a little awkward – no matter how long he fishes it’ll never feel as natural as his sword – but it’s a warm, sunny day and he feels totally refreshed.

Passing Adonis (watching carefully as always over a pot bubbling over for the day’s rice; they exchange friendly nods) it’s some distance to his typical fishing spot, but he doesn’t mind the walk. A coral reef so close to the village means fish are plentiful, but it also means the most exposed areas tend to be very busy. And, well, just picking a spot at random on the beach and casting his line isn’t his style. The more he watches the fish here – really pays attention to them, making note of the species and their behaviour – the more he learns, and the more he feels like the place is truly his own.

So he goes to his favourite space, quite a bit further down than others would travel. It’s still on the beach, but there’s something of an inlet where the shore breaks off into large rocks. It’s less scenic perhaps but convenient for fishing – not far past the copse of stones there is a drop-off where the water becomes much deeper. The fish he catches here tend to be much bigger than those closer to the village, something his and Adonis’s customers seem to like very much.

Reaching his spot, Souma shucks his sandals, shaking them off and placing them in his bag. The rock is hard and rough under his feet, but it’s much easier to grip and keep balance this way, so he steps over them swiftly, pushing off from one to land safely on another. At the edge he drops down, settling on the warm stone and finding a comfortable position. He won’t be moving from here for a while so he can’t resist dipping his feet into the cool, clear water, just above the cuffs of his pants.

It only takes a minute to set his bait, and from there all he needs to do is throw out his line.

It’s so pleasant here, early in the morning. The pink swirls in the sky are already fading away as the sun rises for the day, far from the heat of the afternoon but much more enjoyable for it. He wonders idly whether he will see Kamegorou today - it is childish, he knows, to name a wild animal he has never touched, but the sight of the large turtle always raises his spirits. A light breeze lifts the tips of his hair, blowing his ponytail briefly back in front of his face. He pushes it out of the way, shaking his hair out of his eyes, and – sees something.

It sparkles, so for a moment Souma is convinced he imagined it, simply distracted by some unusual movement of the sun’s bright reflection in the ocean waves. But then it appears again, long and bright, too vivid for the blue-green of the water.

Souma tries to calculate the size and gasps – fins so long would outclass even a tuna! His mind reels imagining the feast he could be in for if he caught such a thing; he could turn around and leave for home to cook it immediately!

But as his mouth waters at the promise of hot fish and warm rice, the thing comes ever closer, and what he sees almost makes him drop his rod entirely.

Popping above the waves, unmistakably the head of this creature, is the most beautiful human face Souma has ever seen.

It leaves him speechless. Its hair is aqua, curling around his face like a gorgeous frame. Its eyes are wide and deep green, filled with child-like curiosity, mouth half-open between pink lips. 

Souma wants to laugh – he’s heard of _ningyo_ , but he had always been taught the human head was monstrously grotesque. The stories he had listened to so raptly as a child could not be further from the truth.

It raises its head, tilting it towards Souma. It’s dazzling to look at – a pink robe flutters around it, red obi trailing behind like the whiskers of some enormous sea dragon. And behind it, where its legs should be, twists a long, shimmering tail, scales in every shade of blue Souma can imagine, easily twice the length of its upper body.

The thing blinks, and after a moment, smiles.

“Hello~,” it says, voice clear and melodic as the ringing of a bell, yet clearly that of a young man. “Are you a human? I’ve never met one before~”

It takes a moment for Souma to remember to respond. “Yes! I-I am!” Souma swallows, too excited to know where to begin. “I am Kanzaki Souma, a fisherman.”

The creature bows lightly, bobbing over the water’s surface. “My name is Kanata. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 _Kanata_. Even the name fills Souma with awe – _far away_ indeed!

“A-are you not a human?” The creatures lowers its head and Souma rushes to continue. “I mean, you certainly don’t look like any I’ve ever seen, but I’ve never encountered a non-human before, and I’m not-”

All of a sudden, a hand clasps around Souma’s ankle.

He starts, planting his hand back onto the rock to keep his balance as Kanata tugs lightly.

“So strange...” Kanata murmurs with a smile.

“Um,” Souma says.

Kanata pays him no heed, pulling it forwards so he can look at it more closely; again, Souma is shifted awkwardly, brought towards the downward curve of his rock. However, his position does not feel nearly so strange as the warm hold over his skin, or the way Kanata’s eyes roam over it. 

He turns the ankle carelessly, staring with appreciation at the sole of Souma’s foot.

“Look!” Kanata gasps with delight. “Such strange stubby fingers!” He prods at Souma’s toes, pulling one back so he can see underneath.

“Ah, yes!” Souma, more than a little flustered, tries to regain the situation. “Yes, that is a foot-”

And then Kanata pokes a finger into the underside of Souma’s sole and a sudden shuddering giggle bursts out of him; finally he wrenches his leg back, placing his foot back safely on the rock.

“S-sorry! I’m, um, rather ticklish around there...”

Kanata’s frown of disappointment transforms into a grin of delight.

“I may kick you accidentally!” Souma warns, rather high-pitched.

“I can be careful~”

Souma swallows.

This entire situation is something out of a folk tale. This is the first encounter between two species – one a human, and the other a mysterious creature of impossible beauty, bearing the upper body of a man and the tail of a fish. What stories could they share between one another! What tales could be told about this fateful meeting!

But when he tries the apply lessons from other stories, he’s not sure what the test is, here. The _ningyo_ myth he knew punished its protagonists for eating the creature, something Souma certainly had no interest in doing now. Mistreating other beings is always treated harshly, so should he be generous? But more than anything, this creature here reminds him of a _kitsune_ – certainly, Kanata’s playful expression and soft hand have made him feel far warmer than the morning sun should be providing...

But the man seems so earnest. How could Souma deny that eager smile?

“J-just… be gentle.”

Kanata brightens immediately and takes Souma’s leg again, less jerky in his movements now. Still, Souma tenses, trying to ignore the line of awareness he feels travel straight up and above his knees. When Kanata faintly brushes Souma’s sole, tracing the shape of the muscle, Souma bites his lip; this was even more ticklish than his inquisitive pokes from before!

Finally, to Souma’s relief, Kanata turns his foot back over, grazing over his heel for only a moment and feeling out the bone of his ankle. This is better – even if being examined like a specimen still makes him feel weirdly exposed, at least it doesn’t leave him shaking.

And then Kanata decides that he has well and truly covered Souma’s foot and began to trail his hand up his shin.

He is stopped by the hem of Souma’s pants almost immediately but the light touch alone and all it promises is enough to have Souma sputtering.

“A-ah, that’s enough for now!” he cries out, pulling back and squeezing his legs together.

“Oh,” Kanata says, and there’s that disappointed look again that makes Souma want to do anything to cheer him.

He searches for a way to distract Kanata, catching on it immediately. “Your tail! I mean – you’ve obviously had your fill of, erm, touching my legs, so… may I see yours?”

Kanata smiles again, looking rather pleased. His head raises up, but it’s just to allow him to roll onto his back, tail coming forward to rest his fins against the rock. His hands rest on his stomach, just above the obi, but the robe is long enough that Souma can’t see where the scales meet skin.

“Go ahead~”

It’s a fish tail, undeniably. A long line of strong, heavy muscle tapers gradually, fanning out into delicate fins near the end. They’re so pristine, the webbing transparent and the tips thin and delicate, that Souma can’t help tracing them with his thumb.

And the scales themselves feel somehow different. The tail is warm to the touch, with a pleasant salty smell, and each scale is a firm, rounded shape. Together they form a constellation of colours, from pale blue-green to deep purple, all shining silver where they catch the light of the sun. When Souma places a hand on it, the scales press into his skin, a pleasant bumpy texture; just running his palm over it feels strangely pleasurable. 

It’s remarkable. He could spend hours here, like this – Kanata really is an entirely different species to him, flicking his fins when Souma brushes against his webbing and inclining towards his hand when he holds his palm against it. 

“This is incredibly fascinating…!” he marvels in a low voice. Kanata giggles.

He sees the movement a moment before it happens and turns away; Kanata’s fins _whap_ lightly against his cheek, just a light tap, and then drag down his chest. He watches, heart thumping, as Kanata disappears underwater, eyes intent.

For a moment, there is silence. Souma doesn’t breathe.

And then, with a splash, Kanata emerges from the water right before him. Before Souma can react he latches onto his leg with both arms and rapidly moves up, crossing over his knee and groping at his thigh-

“S-stop!!”

Kanata freezes, eyes wide; Souma slaps his hand onto Kanata’s, trapping them there. Hunched over, he feels unbelievably flushed, but forces himself to look Kanata in the eye.

“Do – do you understand what you’re doing here?!”

For all that Souma has tried to squirm away from his own response, with Kanata’s attention so intensely directed towards his thigh he surely cannot possibly have missed the very obvious evidence of his interest.

Kanata relaxes, and the way he looks up at Souma from beneath his eyelashes does not help at all. “I’d like to become closer to you, Souma...~ I never realised that humans could be so handsome~”

Souma chokes a little, the use of his first name throwing him almost more than the proposition.

“B-but… we are out in the open!”

Now that he can no longer deny what is happening, Souma glances out towards the road with worry. He has never before encountered any other person this far from the village, but what if some bad luck befell Adonis and he came for Souma’s help? Or, worse, what if Hakaze passed by with some lady companion?!

“Oooh. Are there many humans?”

Souma laughs, a little hysterically. “I- yes, in the world, there are many. Here… usually I am alone, but...”

Kanata waits patiently, and his smile for the first time seems less inscrutable and more simply _friendly._

Souma… evaluates.

There are many factors here which, should he feel strongly enough about them, would make for a very sensible refusal. They are out in the open here, and could be overheard by anyone who passed by. They barely know one another, even if both seem to like each other quite well so far. Kanata is of an entirely new species unknown to humans and is possibly actually some kind of hideous fish monster which is trying to make Souma marry him and/or eat him.

Somehow, though, when he considers these things, all he can think is… _but I really, really want to._

He’s so turned on it’s hard to think – Kanata is _so close,_ all he’d have to do is shift his hand a little further over… But it’s not just that: he doesn’t feel any instinctive distrust. Kanata seems, fully and truly, like a kind man who genuinely likes him. Souma likes him, too.

It wasn’t how Souma would have chosen to conduct this first meeting, but now that they’re here… why not?

He sighs. This is incredibly improper, and he doubt he’ll be able to look Hakaze in the eye for weeks. But when Kanata blinks up at him, leaf-green eyes filled with sincerity, Souma hears himself saying “…all right. I… I want to do this.”

Kanata gasps, expression so joyful Souma can’t help smiling back.

“Then let us go~” Kanata declares, grabbing Souma’s hand, and Souma has only a moment to shout a protest before he’s launched forwards into the ocean.

He breaks Kanata’s grip immediately and bursts out above the water, panting.

“Not underwater!” he clarifies when Kanata pops up a moment later.

Kanata frowns. “Why not? It’s easy~”

“Humans need to breathe! Air!”

The way Kanata’s mouth opens wide in surprise is so absurd Souma can’t help but snort. He had been worrying about being caught in a state of indecency, but fully-clothed and drenched as he is, he’d make an entertaining enough picture right now.

“Yes!” Kanata says, planting one fist into the open palm of his other hand. “That makes sense!”

Souma chuckles, or sighs, and takes hold of a rock behind him. There’s a shallow pool here, right at the edge of where the sandbank ends, and he hoists himself into it; sitting down, the water only reaches to his chest.

“Um. Would… here, work for you?”

Kanata swims forward – the movements are so elegant, like a dance, that Souma blushes again.

“Yes, this is good – a little cramped, but I don’t mind~”

Kanata floats forwards and places a hand on either side of Souma’s hips.

“Now, can we get a better view of these?”

Souma throws another, helpless glance towards the beach – but the indignity it unlikely to make any difference at this point.

“As you wish.”

With Souma raising himself on one hand, Kanata pulls off the pants with unrestrained glee.

“Ahhh, they look so weird!” he declares, eyes running up and down.

“I-I’m not entirely sure how to feel when you say it like that...” Souma murmurs, still feeling oddly as though he ought to cover himself, at least when his erection is quite so obvious.

Kanata gasps quietly. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way at all! They are very strange, but interesting, and exotic…!” Kanata ducks underwater to hug Souma’s legs together as though by way of apology. 

Souma laughs. “I understand. I find your tail equally so.”

Kanata runs his hands over the skin, palm flattened over his thighs and behind his knees. The feel of skin so close to his incredibly hard dick is overwhelming and Souma twists, starting to become desperate for a little more. And the attention Kanata shows is almost worse – Souma isn’t used to being stared at so closely, and especially not being considered so enthralling. It’s… a little nice.

Souma closes his eyes, trying to relax as much as he is currently capable. His saturated clothing clings, but it’s pleasantly cool against the warm sunlight. The rock behind him is steady, and distant bird calls remind him how relaxing his secret fishing spot really is. Where the hems of Kanata’s robe lap against him, and where Kanata bends to press his lips, Souma tingles with pleasure.

Kanta makes a murmuring, bubbling sound underwater. Souma opens one eye to find him staring directly at his crotch.

He jumps a little, penis twitching. 

Just as he had done earlier with his foot, Kanata takes it in hand and looks at it from all angles, turning it side to side. It’s a little uncomfortable, but Kanata doesn’t force it, simply seeing how it will move with gentle pressure.

It’s really starting to get difficult for Souma to remain calm.

The hands are there – gentle, as before, like he’s worried that Souma is ticklish here, too. But there’s just no friction, no movement, and Souma needs that so badly…

Finally, his urge to move overcomes his restraint and he thrusts forward without meaning to, into Kanata’s hand.

His cheeks burn – why is it that even though they agreed to do this he still feels like he’s acting inappropriately? - but Kanata pops his head out of the water with something like an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry, Souma – it’s just that human ones are so strange!”

Souma only has enough time to wonder _what, then, does Kanata’s look like_ for one moment before Kanata is ducking his head underwater again and then, without ceremony, taking him into his mouth.

The instant heat is such an incredible relief that Souma cries out, only to immediately muffle himself in his hand. The water sloshes forward against his chest as Kanata takes him in further, pink robe floating over Souma’s legs like a blanket.

But he doesn’t move fast as Souma had expected – he realises, belatedly, that such abrupt movements would not be possible underwater. Instead, he curls his tongue around Souma’s dick, moving it rhythmically as he sucks down hard. It’s nothing like anything Souma has ever experienced before, but the surprise only makes it even more enjoyable.

He leans back, blinking away the glare of the sun on Kanata’s tail and the water. The rock is rough against his back but he almost needs that, now, against the sweet, steady pressure of Kanata’s mouth.

As the pleasure builds higher and higher, Souma’s toes curl; he realises only half-consciously that Kanata has wrapped his arms underneath Souma’s thighs, bringing them up over his shoulders. He has also, Souma is increasingly sure, kept his head underwater for far longer than any human could, a fact for which he is currently exceedingly grateful.

His breath catches, his heart thumping wildly as he approaches his climax. Again, his hips try to thrust forward, but Kanata holds him tight against the rock behind him; Souma has never experienced this before, he has always been the strongest person he knows.

He can’t move, can barely even wriggle as Kanata forces it out of him, pleasure bursting out of him as he comes.

Kanata still holds him steady through it, tight and safe. Only when the sunlight burns too hot and the sharp edges dig into his back does he sigh and guide Kanata above the water again.

“Thank you...” he murmurs, filled with affection at the sight of this curly-haired, rosy cheeked spirit.

Kanata licks his lips; he’s still smiling and his eyelashes seem impossibly long above his deep eyes.

“You seemed to enjoy that~”

Souma huffs. “I did. It was… exquisite.”

“Yaay~ I wasn’t sure if it would work for you, too, so I was a little worried...”

“It was… different. But in a very good way.”

“Hmmm...” Kanata thinks for a moment. “Because of the water, right?”

Souma chuckles. “That is part of it. Though humans do, erm… do this, in water sometimes. But not usually.”

“Hm!” Kanata grins. “I’m learning so many new things today...~”

He looks so happy that Souma, filled with such fondness, can only smile just as wide back.

“Now...” Kanata pulls at his arm, turning him on his side while he himself lies alongside him. “Are you recovered...~”

“Ah-” Souma remembers abruptly his curiosity about Kanata’s physiology and blushes.

Kanata giggles. “Do you want to learn more, too…?”

He takes Souma’s hand and gently draws it towards him. At his stomach, Kanata pulls at the red string around his obi, laying it over a rock behind him and allowing each layer of his attire to part – the obi, the pink coat, his blue, red, and cream robes, and finally his black undershirt, layers parting like petals in spring.

The sight is magnificent – Kanata’s chest is smooth, long and more slender than he had expected, and almost entirely human in appearance. And then, around his hips, where should lie the grooves just above his thighs, pink skin makes way for smooth scales. They are tiny at the top, almost blending in with the skin, before becoming much wider as his tail reaches its thickest point-

And nestled in there, drawing Souma’s vision directly, is a long slit, out of which pokes something thin and wriggly.

It looks… Souma thinks, eyes wide, like a tentacle.

Under his gaze, it twitches.

“Hehe… You see why I was surprised?”

Kanata cocks his head; lying back like this, he resembles a prince, lounging back on colourful silks as he awaits his service.

Souma swallows. “Y-yes...”

“Come here~”

Kanata reaches out languidly, touching Souma’s cheek with delicate grace and finally bringing them together.

This, Souma knows – there are lips and tongues and skin and it is all wonderful but it’s the familiarity that emboldens him. He surges forward, kissing with passion as he strokes a hand at Kanata’s hip. He’s not sure if the touch of his fingers against skin melting into scales is as enjoyable for Kanata as it is for him, but from Kanata’s murmurs the press of his mouth certainly is.

He wants to do this properly – is filled, somehow, with an urge to protect this creature. To make him happy.

But Kanata grunts and shifts, bringing their bodies together; Souma almost thinks he can hear him pout. 

With some nervousness – and an equal amount of excitement – Souma trails his hand around, taking the strange protuberance into his hand.

Kanata immediately squeaks, wrapping his arm more tightly around Souma’s back. It restricts Souma’s hand, and for a moment, he has no idea what to do – normally, he would wrap his fingers around it and rub back and forth, but neither his position nor the water would make that easy. Instead, he tries to think of what Kanata did to him, circling his fingers around and twirling his thumb. Part of him winces, but it is far more flexible than his own, and Kanata groans deeply as he moves, so it must be satisfying.

All of this has well and truly enflamed Souma’s desire again, his own dick trapped against Kanata’s scaled hip. When Kanata wriggles, the bumps rub pleasantly over his sensitive skin, and it takes some focus to keep his mind on Kanata’s.

The more he plays with the strange tentacle, the more Kanata clings tightly to him, as though worried he might float away. And then, out of nowhere, Souma feels Kanata’s tail shift – a weight falls over his thighs and he jumps, momentarily distracted from the panting face before him. As he watches in fascination, the long, flexible tail curls around Souma’s legs, falling below them again, before curving over again at his ankles, long fins tickling Souma’s feet. 

“Souma...” he whines, and yes – right now, at least, he is certainly pouting.

“A-apologies!” Souma swallows; strong as he is, there is something thrilling about being held tight like this. Still, this is Kanata’s turn, so he squeezes Kanata’s dick within his fist, drawing a line down it with his thumb as Kanata shivers.

The more Souma handles it, soft and squishy beneath his fingers, the tighter Kanata’s tail wraps, locking Souma’s legs in place. And the closer they become, the more Souma’s own dick is rubbed against the incredible texture of Kanata’s scales, until Souma is trying to focus on sensation of the cool water against his arms rather than his steadily increasing arousal.

Still Kanata mewls, face hidden against Souma’s neck and shoulder. But Souma can see how flushed he is, red bright against blue and green. Souma licks his lips and presses a kiss against his temple, and in response Kanata bites down lightly on his neck, just enough to briefly sting.

When Kanata starts to tremble, Souma takes a deep breath and squeezes firmly, pressing the mini-tentacles between his fingers and twisting it at the base. For a human this would surely be uncomfortable but it moves so smoothly and flexibly over Souma’s knuckles and Kanata’s fingers only dig ever more into Souma’s back that he knows what he’s doing is working.

Finally, Kanata’s tail rises even higher on Souma’s thigh and tightens just to a painful level of pressure as Kanata throws back his head and cries out, shuddering from head to fins.

If any fluid is released, it’s carried away immediately by the water; Souma feels somewhat curious and disappointed.

Still, now that he no longer has something to focus his attention on, the throbbing in Souma’s groin becomes impossible to ignore. While Kanata lets out a long breath, comfortable smile at his lips, Souma bites his lip.

“...ah. If you could just-”

“...ohhh. Hmm, sorry~”

The tail uncurls, but Souma puts a hand to it.

“Just a little,” he murmurs, voice strained. “Enough so I can – move – if you don’t mind -”

“Ahh, of course~”

Finally, with blessed room to move, Souma’s eyes flutter closed and he grinds against Kanata’s tail. He can’t work up the same momentum, but the sensation of the smooth scales against his skin is enjoyable enough on its own and he is already so close. It only takes a few thrusts before he is coming too, again, while Kanata pats his head.

“Yes, yes~ Good boy~”

Souma almost chokes, but it’s happening regardless, and he can’t at all say he is dissatisfied.

If he had felt mellow after his previous climax, now Souma feels entirely boneless. He resolutely keeps his eyes shut, allowing Kanata to coddle him.

“Hehe, you look very tired~ this has been a very strange day, but you have done very well~”

Perhaps his previous motivation to protect Kanata hasn’t quite gone as planned, but being praised like this feels very nice, too.

Eventually, he opens his eyes. Kanata smiles back at him and Souma is once again filled with such an incredible sense of love-

and then he catches sight of their appearances: Kanata’s robes splayed out around him and disheveled, Souma clad in only a soaked shirt and jacket with nothing to cover his lower half…

“U-uwaa…!”

He starts, leaping aside to look for his pants, terrified suddenly that Kanata had flung them into the ocean and he will have to somehow return home without them. However, there they are atop the rock he was previously sitting on, half-dried and dirty, but at least present.

“I wouldn’t lose them for you~”

“Th-that is a relief...” Souma pulls the pants back on, ignoring Kanata’s disappointed look. “But still… what someone would say if they happened upon us...”

Or if they had done so while they were busy. Would Souma have even heard them arrive? Again he jumps, pulling himself up to look at the beach; when he sees a set of footprints he panics for just a moment before he realises they are his own.

“That we are very lucky, perhaps…?”

Slowly, Souma relaxes.

“...yes. You’re right.” He smiles encouragingly at Kanata. “I am indeed lucky.”

But still, he can’t help notice the height of the sun in the sky.

“O-ooh… I was supposed to be fishing all this time… What on earth will I say to Adonis...”

“Fishing?” Kanata moves closer. “I could help with that… I’m not so bad at catching fish myself~”

Souma’s heart leaps. “Would you? It would be an incredible help! A-and, I assure you I will pay back the favour if I am ever able to aid you in return…!”

But Kanata frowns, and Souma only now realises that his previous cheerful expression had left him.

“Souma...” he asks, mouth rounding as always over the word as though it is something strange and precious, “are you going to leave after this…?”

Souma blinks, then rushes forward to take Kanata’s hand.

“No, of course not!” he declares. “How could I? I mean, I will have to return to my home so Adonis and I will have fish to cook and sell, and I will spend the night there, but I come to this spot every day – if you return here, I would be delighted to see you again!”

Already Kanata looks much relieved, but he still ducks his head coyly. “And what would you like to do at those times…?”

Souma grins. “Well, first of all, I was cut off earlier, but I simply must hear more from you! I have been fascinated with sea creatures for some time now, so to encounter one with whom I may converse is an incredible blessing! Let alone to be given the opportunity to meet a creature of an entirely new species! And I, too, would be honoured to explain to you all manner of human things – even to show you, if possible! Even the brief talk we had earlier was incredibly interesting, and I have already come to think of you as a friend and a good person I would protect at all costs!”

Kanata’s eyes are wide, and Souma stumbles.

“A-and, er… if we were to repeat the other things we did today, as well… I would not be unhappy with that, either. And there are...many other human things I could show you in that area, too.”

Kanata is smiling very widely. 

“Souma…!” he says in delight, and suddenly Souma finds himself with a lap full of very affectionate Kanata.

 _Kanata._ Regardless of anything else, he’s incredibly happy to consider himself a friend of _Kanata._

*

Adonis watches him carefully as he returns. Souma feels him eye his stiff, sun-dried clothing.

“Fall in?”

“I’d like to’ve seen that,” Hakaze adds wryly from next door.

Souma ignores them, dropping the bucket he is carrying to the ground.

Adonis stares. “That is… quite a catch.”

“What?” Hakaze leans over, then also stops. “Those are ocean fish. Like, far out ocean.”

Souma nods stoically. “They are. It was… plentiful today.”

He’s acting strange, he knows. Hakaze is shooting him a suspicious glance, and even Adonis’s steady gaze feels more probing than usual.

“If you will excuse me...”

Out of eyesight, he lets himself grin. 

He doesn’t know how to explain it yet, though he’s sure Kanata will want to meet his other friends soon enough. But for now, just knowing him, and waiting for the sky to turn pink with dawn again, is enough to make his world considerably brighter.


End file.
